Let Bygones be Bygones
by Coffeelover222
Summary: It's my take on Zuko capturing Katara! I take suggestions and ideas!
1. Chapter 1

So I have decided to start another Zutara story. Katara is sixteen. Sokka and her just discovered Aang who was frozen at age sixteen instead of twelve. Katara and Aang have bonded and become very close. Zuko is still searching for the Avatar with his uncle Iroh. Both Katara and Zuko appearances are like they are in season three when they fought Azula. Katara has mastered waterbending . Aang is learning waterbending from Katara. Most of the story will be in Katara's view. Any questions?

Now on with the story!

The ship was scaring looking and it had haunted my tribe for many years. When I was a little girl, I heard stories of the first invasion, how all the waterbenders were taken prisoner. Aang and I were penguin sledding when we stumbled across the old frightening ship. I stopped front of it.

"Whoa...what is that? ",he asked looking at me.

"A Fire Navy ship and a very bad memory for my people ",I explained while staring up at the formidable ship.

Aang took a step towards the ship, "Aang stop! We're not allowed to go near it ",I said reaching out to him, "The ship could be booby-trapped"

"If you want to be a bender you have to let go of fear ",he said before walking towards the ship.

I took a deep breath and gathered up my courage and followed Aang into the ship. We walked around as I explained the why the ship was here. As we walked into a room, I heard Aang tripped. It all happened fast, a lever was pulled, wheels cranked and a bright flare was sent flying high into the sky. Aang picked me up and used his airbending to propel us through the hole in the ship. We quickly walked back to our tribe, trying not to panic. We reached my tribe, to see Sokka charging to a group of Fire Nation soldiers. He was being stupid, all he had was a boomerang.

"Sokka, No! ",I screamed as I sent a pile of snow towards the group of soldiers.

The only man not in a soldier outfit sent a wall of fire towards my wall of snow. The fire turned my snow into a light steam that faded away instantly. Sokka stopped running and turned to me.

"Look, at this surprise, a waterbender in the South Pole ",he snarled sending a fire ball at me. I was about to act, but Aang beat me to it. He stepped in front me, pushing me behind him protectively .

"Leave her alone, it's me you're here fo r",he snapped.

They looked at Aang's orange and yellow colored robes and bald tattooed head.

"The last airbender...the Avatar ",I heard as voice say, but I couldn't see over Aang's shoulders so I didn't know who voice belong to.

"Capture the Avatar! ",a booming voice commanded.

I stepped beside Aang ready to fight. We turned to see more soldiers to pour out of the ship. Sokka drifted to the other side of Aang. The rest of our small tribe of women and children had scattered to their tents. The Fire Nation soldiers surrounded us and we were outnumbered ten to one.

"Surrender Avatar! ",a man about my age snapped.

He was handsome, but I was drawn to the scar on left side of his face by his eye. It was a burn. I still looking at him, when he caught my staring. He turned angry and sent a stream of fire at me which I blocked easy with water. That set off the string of attacks from the soldiers which Aang stopped with blasts of air in all directions. As the battle continued we slowly got separated from each other. I was taking on a group of twenty soldiers when I felt a knife to my throat. I stopped my bending and froze in place.

"Nobody moves or I will slit her throat" ,a cold voice warned.

This stopped Aang and Sokka in their tracks. They both looked at me in horror. I tensed as an arm was wrapped around my waist pulling me towards the ship. Aang took a step towards me.

"Now Avatar one more step and she's dead. We won't want to hurt your precious waterbender now would we? ",he snarled.

"Don't hurt her",Aang begged grey eyes pleading.

I gathered my voice, "Aang, don't do it, I'm not worth it ",I yelled before the man holding my grabbed my arm burning it .

"Be quiet ",he hissed in my ear fiercely.

I held back my screams as the tears rolled down my cheeks at the miserable pain. I jerked, but I couldn't get out of his strong grip.

"Let her go!",Aang and Sokka screamed.

"I now have a prize to keep. Guards, take her away ",he said pushing me to the ground.

I hit the ground hard and looked up at him. I glared at him before sending a series of ice daggers at him, which he dodged easily. I crouched ready to attack before I felt myself get hit in the back with a large fireball. It burned through the back of my clothes burning my skin. I fell forward, my head clouding with the pain. I used my last effort to get to my knees. I stood up against my body's will. I heard Aang and Sokka fighting their way towards me. I launched another attack sending a wave of ice to the firebenders surrounding me. I knocked them off their feet, when I fell to my own. I faded into blackness because of the unbearable pain.

Please review to tell me if you like it and if you want me to continue writing!


	2. Chapter 2

Tell me your ideas and thoughts! I will post faster when you review!

I don't anything.

I woke up to on a cold metal floor. I sat up to see only darkness. I felt around pulling myself to a wall. I stood up and limped in pain to find a door. I pushed on what I thought was a door, it slowly creaked open. I stepped out into the empty hallway. It then hit me were I was, on a Fire Nation ship. I had to escape now. I pushed through the head pounding pain and ran down the hall. I was about to round a corner when I heard people walking down the hall. I had nowhere to run. Before I could think of an escape plan, I was face to face with a group of soldiers. One of the soldiers stepped towards me. I backed up until I was against the solid metal wall.

I looked up at them, "Stay away from me",I hissed.

I took a step away from them. One of the soldiers grabbed my burned arm and I cried out in pain. He banged me against the wall and pressed his body against mine. I fell to the floor with a thud and pain shot throughout my body. I grit my teeth, I wasn't going to let them win. I stood up and punched the man in the face. I made solid contact and he howled in pain. I smirked at him.

"You bitch, you're going to pay for that!",he yelled before turning back to me.

He leaned forward and lunged for me, I dodged him but he managed to grab my tangled hair. He pulled my head back looking into my eyes. I spit on his face. The surrounding soldiers laughed.

"The fighters are the best to break",he hissed as he stroked my cheek with his finger. I flinched and then glared at him.

"Let go of the peasant",a familiar voice commanded.

The soldier let go off my hair and I stepped as far away from his as I could. I saw it was the boy my age with the scar on his face walking towards the group of soldiers surrounding me.

He face looked angry, "Soldiers, you're dismissed",he said glaring at the particular soldier that had pulled me by my hair.

As soon as they had left he turned to me, "Are you hurt, peasant",he hissed looking away.

It angered me that he had kept calling by the name peasant. He didn't know who I was or anything about me. It was a characteristic of the Fire Nation to think that they were better than everybody else, all they did was cause destruction and wars. My hatred for the Fire Nation was driven deep to my core for many reasons. I glared back at him but didn't say anything. It was people like this that were so cold and bitter that made the world a bad place.

"Who do you think you are?",I spat looking away from him my eyes traveling to look at the floor.

"The prince of the Fire Nation",he prompted.

"Is that title supposed to impress me?",I responded rolling my eyes.

"You're getting on my nerves, peasant. I will ask you one more time, are you hurt",he snapped angry.

I let out a light laugh, "And you would care why? Oh, wait, I know you want to keep me alive as bait"

"Follow me, peasant",he hissed turning walking down the hall.

I stood my ground and didn't move. I looked towards the prince walking down the hall. He was taller than me about a head or so. He was built tall and lean. He was wearing different shades of red clothes including a pair of pants and a short robe tied in the front. His hair was black and was sort of shaggy. His eyes were a burning gold color. His skin was an ivory color, the only imperfection was his scar. Most people would find the scar disturbing, but it didn't bother me. I thought it added a nice roughness to his appearance.

He turned back, "Come along",he commanded.

I took my chances and sprinted in the opposite direction. I didn't feel the pain from the sever burns on my back and arms until now. As I rounded the corner, I put a hand on the wall balancing myself as the world span around me. I blink my eyes only see blurriness and my head felt light-headed. The man chasing me rounded the corner crashing into me. I was thrown to the ground and then I faded back into the darkness.

I woke up in a strange room, everything was white. I was face down on a bed, my legs and arms strapped down. I started to struggled against my restraints.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you",the prince said walking into the room.

Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Tell me what you think!

Last Chapter

I woke up in a strange room, everything was white. I was face down on a bed, my legs and arms strapped down. I started to struggled against my restraints.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you ",the prince said walking into the room.

I ignored him and kept pulling against my restraints.

"I said stop ",he snapped crouching down to see eye to eye with me. I avoided his amber eyes.

"Let. Me. Go. ",I hissed.

I shot him a cold glare and he returned it.

He let out a bark of laughter.

"Little girl, you don't know who you're dealing with ",he said with a chuckle.

"You all are monsters ",I spat with anger.

His cocky smirked was replaced with anger.

"You have no idea what you're talking about, peasant ",he snapped standing up and turning away.

"You think your high and mighty because you use your power for evil. Spreading war and hatred is in your blood. You enjoy others' misery. You make me sick along with your pathetic nation "

"How dare you !",He screamed before turning back around.

I lifted my head to look at him. He looked beyond pissed. He raised his hand and slapped me across my face with full force. I held back my tears and looked up at him. Someone else entered the room, a jolly old-looking man.

I tilted my head and narrowed my eyes.

"Did that make you feel better? Do you feel strong that you can prove your strength by hitting me while I'm weak?"

He was shaking with rage as raised his hand and moved towards me.

"Prince Zuko!", the older man snapped grabbing Zuko's raised hand.

He shoved him away from me.

"I thought your mother taught you better than to not hit a women. Now get out of my sight",he hissed at Zuko.

Once he left the room, he turned to me.

"Are you okay, miss? ",the man asked voice concerned.

"I can heal myself", I stated.

He untied me and I sat up. I opened my pouch and quickly began to heal myself. The man watched, amazed, as a light blue glow filled the room. I bent the water back into my pouch when I finished.

"I apologize for my nephew. He has a bad temper. Please give him a chance ",he said sitting down next to me.

"Thank you for your kindness..."

"Call me Iroh. I can show you to your room now",Iroh said before standing up and walking out the door. I followed close behind him as he traveled down metal hallways.

He opened a door and led me inside.

"Here is your room. I need to go to a meeting. Goodbye for now",Iroh said before closing the door behind him.

The room was all metal with a small bed in the corner with a side table with a lamp. There was also an empty dresser in the corner.

I waited a few minutes before unclasping my water pouch. I turned to the door and quickly cut of the door hinges. The door fell to the ground. It was time to make my escape. I stepped out to see the Fire Nation Prince standing there, arms crossed, watching me.

I gulped. Then froze him to the wall. I didn't look back as I sprinted down the hall, freezing soldiers along the way. I ran up stairs to the deck. I heard people running behind me. I stopped at the center of the deck.

There was at least twenty soldiers surrounding me. I whipped out a wall of water, knocking all the them to the ground. My only way out was to jump over the railing and then go from there. I began my dive over the railing when someone wrapped an arm around my waist holding me back. He trapped my arms under his and held me against his chest.

"Where do you think you're going, peasant? ",the Prince hissed in my ear.

I frantically moved my limbs, trying to get out of his strong hold.

"Bind her and put her back in her room ",he commanded to the surrounding soldiers. Iroh was among them.

The Prince pushed me to the ground. I glared up at him and swept my feet around, knocking him off his feet. I jumped for railing of the ship again, but the Prince had caught me by the ankle. He threw me to the ground hard. The other soldiers tied my arms behind my back and my legs together.

Then I was thrown over someone's shoulder, it was the stupid Fire Prince. He walked back to my room and looked at the broken door. He swore under his breath and walked over to the room to the left. He walked in and dropped me on the hard metal floor. I landed with a thud. I looked up as the Prince turned around and walked out. Shutting the door behind him.

The room was larger than mine, but it was very similar except there was a large double bed instead of a small bed. The bed was covered with dark red sheets. I moved myself up to lean against a wall. The rope around my hands and ankles was tied tight, too tight, it hurt to even move.

The door opened, Iroh and his nephew walked in.

"Uncle, where can the peasant go?"

"That was are only open room besides the other cells"

"Put her there"

"She will get torn to pieces. She won't go there. I won't allow it"

They both stared at each other for a while in silence. They were having a conversation silently. Then there gazes turned to me.

"Fine, but only until the door is repaired ",the Prince hissed.

Iroh gave me a wide smile and a chuckle before leaving the room.

He walked over to me and bent down.

I avoided his stare and looked down.

"Are you that stupid to try to escape? You're surrounded by an ocean, little girl ",he spat.

I ignored him.

"What? Badger Mole got your tongue?"

I stayed silent.

"Don't have anything vile to say?"

I turned to him, "You're not worth it"

I held my glare until he left the room. The door shut with a bang.

More reviews faster updates!


End file.
